


Sparks

by crystalblinks (orphan_account)



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 12:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6906478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/crystalblinks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lightning never scared Barry until that night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparks

Lightning never scared Barry until that night. When he was younger he would sit in the living room and watch it crackle in the sky, enamored with it’s beauty, it’s power. But it was that night, when the moon hung too low in the sky and he was deep in slumber did he really begin to fear lighting. It rushed into his house and ruined his family, his life. After that night he never slept soundly during storms. 

When he’d first gone to live with Joe he would hide under his bed whenever a storm would come. Iris would have to coax him from under the mattress, she’d hold him until the storm was over, tell him stories of places where there was never any lightning. He thought he was in love with her then. Years later when he would look back, he knew it was some sort of nightingale syndrome, but then he felt that she was it for him. 

Iris was not it for him, she never showed any romantic inclination towards Barry and as soon as he reached adolescence he forgot all about his boyhood crush. Soon enough he was looking at the same boys Iris was, partaking in conversations about the guys on the hockey team. For Barry it was one guy in particular. 

Leonard Snart was every guy’s dream, icy blue eyes, chiseled jaw and tanned to perfection. In the moments Iris wasn’t gushing about her latest boyfriend she always talked about Len. Barry would go to the games just to see him glide across the ice with a cocky smirk. He wouldn’t go as far to say he was in love with him, but some nights he’d lay awake dreaming about him, various fantasies would fill his mind, all of them featuring the frosty blue eyes that belonged to Leonard Snart.

The first time he talked to him was at a party that Iris dragged him too. It was late and everyone, with the exception of Barry was drunk out of their minds. He was leaning against the snack table watching everyone sloppily grind on each other, when Len asked him if he was enjoying the party. Barry stuttered through his answer, blushing under Len’s intense gaze. They talked more, until Iris pulled them into a game of seven minutes in heaven, a game Barry thought they’d abandoned in middle school. Iris pushed them into one of the bedrooms, and winked at Barry before shutting the door. He assured Len that they didn’t have to do anything but Len just chuckled and cupped Barry’s cheek in his rough hands.

And when Len kissed him, it felt like lightning was coursing through his veins, igniting something dormant in him. He felt crackling beneath his skin; sparking, as all of his senses honed in on the soft lips on his. When Barry kissed Len, he felt the lightning, and he was no longer afraid.

 


End file.
